


【奇异铁】一报还一报

by moyuyu1006



Series: 【奇异铁】As You Wish系列 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyuyu1006/pseuds/moyuyu1006
Summary: #CP：奇异铁，Stephen Strange/Tony Stark。#一个突发的小短打，OOC，弱智流。





	【奇异铁】一报还一报

【1】

Tony Stark受够了自己新男友Stephen Strange的神出鬼没。

 

【2】

第一次发生在Stark集团的例行董事会上。

当身段还算曼妙的董事助理进行着枯燥又冗长却避无可避的会议流程时，Tony盯着她身边的某位老董事岌岌可危的发际线开小差，时不时飞快地欣赏一眼那辣妞腰肢扭转的弧度，再若无其事地回到那贫瘠的“荒地”上——鉴于他是个有对象的人。

时间缓慢地流淌过去，那根意图支援地中海却飘飘扬扬的碎发叠了重影。Tony感到困乏又饥饿。

这差事原本轮不到他，都是伟大又温柔可人的Pepper的，但Pepper今天去试她的新婚纱了，带着她的新男友——这一切都是Tony Stark欠她的。

所以Tony就只能如她所希望的乖巧地坐在那把仿若黏了强力胶的椅子上，因昨天熬夜工作而困饿交加，并在董事被他盯得第五十次不自在地微侧脸的时候，抬起手作掩打了个第五十一个小小的哈欠——第一次时他丝毫没做掩饰，在场所有人都皱眉了。

正当Tony准备打第七十个哈欠并且觉得自己连灵魂都开始出窍时，会议桌的上方——他的面前，出现了一个状若金黄色大饼的传送门。

Tony为自己脑海中的想象吞了口口水，然后他闻到了食物的香味。

接着他低下头，真的看到了食物，那是个超大分量的三明治，装满了菜料挤满了酱汁的那种。

一只手——他再熟悉不过的属于他男朋友的手递到他面前，Stephen那性感得要命的低音隔空传了出来。

他说：“吃饭，Tony。”

Tony整个人都吓精神了。

 

【3】

从尴尬到死的回忆中脱身出来，对于Tony Stark来说，无非就是洗一个澡，穿着工装踏进工作室，然后哼一首歌。

“Dummy，给Daddy把你身上的那个小扳手递过来。”

他正工作到兴头上，棕色的大眼睛一转不转地盯着手下的小装置，嘴里哼唱着音律的声调轻缓下来，他听到机械轮摩擦地面的声音，右手循声虚张着往来者的方向靠过去。

他握到了一只温暖的手，并随着那只手的某种类似于引力的力场，扑倒在了某个人的怀里。

Tony倒在他自己的柔软温暖的大床上，怒气冲冲地瞪着怀抱着他的男人。

Stephen在他瞪大的快要喷出火花的眼睛上轻点了一下，落下一个轻如鸿毛的吻，他的声音甚至比那吻更轻柔：“睡觉，Tony。”

Tony感觉自己像个瞬间泄了气的皮球，他的脸颊随着那声音飞速瘪了下去，身体没骨气地软在男人温暖的怀里，他太困了——在今早那个漫长又无聊的会议开始前就是了。

“Stephen，你这个笨蛋法师，你才不会懂科学的魅力，那能让人废寝忘食，连续几天都不用睡觉吃饭……”小胡子大眼睛的男人侧过头把脑袋埋进被他抱怨着的男人怀里，蓬松的卷毛蹭在那人颈侧，他嘟嘟囔囔道，“我才不会听你的。”

那声音越演越低，直到消逝在空气里，徒留下变得平缓而绵长的呼吸。

Stephen微低下头，垂着那双蓝得像博天碧海的眸子用Tony醒时绝对会称之为“肉麻”的眼神盯着怀中人的睡脸望了一会儿，也缓慢地闭上了眼睛。

“晚安，Tony。”

 

【4】

托了人体暖炉Stephen的福，Tony没从噩梦中醒来。

唤醒他的是突然大作的警铃跟Friday井井有条的入侵汇报——说实话这并不比噩梦好多少，因为说不定哪次入侵就会成为下一次噩梦的最佳现场直播。

但一切无法停止，这就是Tony Stark的宿命，关于超级英雄的。

Iron Man从天而降在纽约街头时，周围的群众们发出了惊喜的欢呼声。有几个胆大的青年掏出手机试图拍下这位金红英雄的英姿，Tony冲他们中一个人挥了挥手，顺手用掌心炮解决了潜伏在他背后的那个伺机偷袭的怪兽。

这并不是一场足以成为噩梦的入侵，鉴于那些小怪源源不断却着实弱得可以。Friday快速地扫描完现场、分析了敌情后，Iron Man便化作一道金光从怪物间穿梭而过，击落消灭它们的同时，笔直地向为那些怪兽力量的源头飞过去。

Tony在一栋大楼的楼顶降落，光屏之上飙升至红的指数昭示着最终能源就在这栋高端写字楼的某个角落。

“好姑娘，”Tony叹了口气，“我想在真正动手之前，我们得先考虑些问题，比如疏散人群、预估战损什么的——”

“事实上，没那么麻烦，”凝滞的空气突然被撕开一个裂口，穿着墨蓝魔法袍身披红斗篷的高挑男人从那之中走下来，如下了一层楼梯般地轻松优雅，“如果我在的话。”

“你已经在了，”Tony瘪瘪嘴，以Iron Man的姿态叉起腰，这让他的动作看起来有点滑稽，“我怀疑你在我身上装了监视器，亲爱的Stephen。”

“确实有，”Stephen望了他的钢铁脑袋一眼，带着不易察觉的笑意，然后他转过身去，抬手开启了大型魔法阵，“今晚我可以帮你确认一下。”

Tony尴尬地咳嗽了一声，差点被他突然出格的发言惊得咬掉舌头。

 

【5】

“够了，Stephen，我是在洗澡！”Tony发誓，他已经非常努力了，才让自己没像个高中女生那样尖叫出声，“而你出现在我面前，穿着你那身该死的色情的法师服，只是为了要跟我谈谈我今天的摄糖量问题！”

“你说了我的法师服色情，”Stephen双手环胸，挑起一条眉毛，好整以暇地打量着恋人的裸体，“我居然不知道你是这么想的。”

Tony的眼睛瞪大了一瞬，又恨恨地眯起来，最后他一脚跨出浴缸，赤身裸体器宇轩昂地几步冲到衣衫革履的Stephen面前，拽着他的领子把他高了自己半头的脑袋拉下来，狠狠地咬上了他的嘴唇。

舌尖交缠泛起血液的甜蜜与微腥，Tony望进那双因欲望暗沉下来的蓝眼睛，他压低声音，顺着胡须舔了一圈自己的上嘴唇，把吐息铺开在另一个人唇上：“你猜我现在在想什么，Doctor？”

Doctor Strange的法师袍与斗篷消失在空气里，徒留下男人白净而流畅的肌理。有力的手臂从善如流地环上Tony的腰，Stephen压低头颅吻上Tony水润的眼睛，声音喑哑而干涩：“想我……干你。”

“可不是吗。”Tony咧开嘴露出一个灿烂的笑，他说着，猛地用力往前推了Stephen一把。

浴室的门在顷刻间洞开，在赤身裸体的Stephen一个还没站稳的时候，几块零碎的Iron Man装甲飞进来，飞速地钳制携裹住他的手脚，把他抬起来送出了门外。

“硬着去床上等着我吧，”Tony得意的大笑声从浴室里弯弯绕绕地传出来，“宝贝儿！”

 

【6】

没有人能屡次三番调戏Iron Man而不付出代价，没有人。

 

【完】


End file.
